


Safe

by voasshekh



Category: dan and phil
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voasshekh/pseuds/voasshekh





	Safe

Dan willed his hands not to shake as he stared at them, sitting cross-legged on the couch. He gazed at his palms, seemingly determined to find every crack and crevice while his mind only registered the soft sound of Phil crossing the room.

The sofa sank as Phil sat next to him, a soft hand reaching forward and resting under Dan’s chin. Slight pressure lifted Dan’s chin up, his eyes reluctantly resting on Phil’s. 

“You know we don’t have to do this, right?” Dan nodded, but spoke softly in return, his eyes desperate to return their gaze downwards. 

“I know,” his voice was barely a whisper. “I ne- I want to. I have to. Please,” he finally willingly met Phil’s eyes, even if just for the shortest moment before his gaze fell again. Phil dropped his hand from Dan’s chin, resting it on Dan’s palm before pushing himself to face Dan, sitting himself cross-legged as well with their knees barely touching.

“If you get uncomfortable, at any time, you need to tell me,” Phil’s voice was loud now, stronger. Dan nodded his agreement before Phil pulled his his chin up to look at him again.

“What do you say to make it stop?” 

“Lion.” Dan’s voice was still barely audible but enough that Phil let his chin drop again. Phil took Dan’s hands in his own, moving them just slightly so they rested against each other. With one last concerned look, he grabbed the tie off the coffee table next to them.

He laid the tie across his lap for a moment, pulling off his shirt. He set it beside them gently, reaching softly towards the hem of Dan’s. Dan slowly pulled his own shirt off and laid it next to Phil’s, knowing Phil’s was only off to make him feel safer. He set his hands back in his lap, nodding once before letting his gaze drop to his hands.

At the first touch of the fingertips back at his wrists, Dan quietly gasped. The soft hands and the silky fabric felt as if they were dancing across his wrists, his eyes watching the skilled but gentle movement of the tie as it wove around his wrists. A slight tug secured the knot, Dan remaining motionless but staring at his hands, now bound together. 

“Dan?” Phil asked, his voice dropping ever so slightly as he reached for Dan’s wrists, worried, but Dan pulled them away. 

Quickly moving his arms back towards Phil, he apologized, before Phil cut him off. 

“No apologies needed, kitten.” Dan breathed a slight sigh of relief at his words. “We’re staying here for a moment, can you look at me? Tell me what you're feeling.”

Dan stared at his wrists, trying to collect his thoughts. The silky fabric encasing them was wrapped just tight enough to keep them connected. He could feel Phil watching him patiently as he pulled his wrists apart just enough to feel the tension of the binding push against him. Letting them rest again, his fingers fell together, resting slotted between each other.

Taking a deep breath, he found Phil’s eyes and focused on the small specs of black woven into the blue irises before speaking. 

“It… it feels right. Safe.” 

Phil smiled at his words, running a hand through Dan’s hair. Dan pushed his head up into the touch, almost letting out a noise akin to a purr before dropping his gaze again. 

“Ready?” Phil asked, his hand dropping to Dan’s, and Dan nodded once more. 

“Then come along,” he prompted, helping lift Dan from the sofa and leading him down the hallway to their bedroom. 

The path to their room had never seemed so short nor so long to Dan, almost scared as to what was to come but needing it, needing the feelings, needing to belong. He tried not to shuffle his feet as he walked down the hallway, keeping his eyes on the floor with Phil’s hand resting firmly on his elbow to guide him. 

Phil led him into the middle of the room, positioning him facing away from the bed and a few feet from the center of the footboard before dropping his hand. He walked to the dresser behind them, pulling open a drawer and calling back to Dan. 

“Kneel for me, kitten.”

Dan took one last glance around, nervously darting his eyes again until they settled on Phil’s form, gathering a few objects from the drawer he’d shown Dan a few weeks prior. 

Safe.

The word echoed through Dan’s head. He was safe. Phil was safe. He took a deep breath and got down to his knees. His legs seemed to part on their own, squaring beneath his shoulders. His arms rested in front of him, his gaze following to the floor. He took a deep breath, and started to relax his mind. He was safe. 

Dan jumped as fingers began to brush across his head, and gently soothe them shut. Lips brushed against his ear, a warm breath whispering, “safe.” They stayed like that for a beat, the heat from Phil’s body pressing against his back and the soft feel of his exhale against his ear grounding Dan as he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His mind relaxed, the last thoughts of apprehension disappearing, his eyes staying closed as the hands keeping them covered disappeared. 

Moments passed, an infinity occurring in an instant, when feather-light touches reappeared at his neck. Fingers dancing from the back of his neck to the front, a soft fabric following. 

The thin leather collar wrapped around his throat, heavy and binding but at the same time freeing. Dan felt his mind slip as he focused on the feeling of the pliable leather around his neck, the weight of the small, cold piece of metal resting between his collarbones. Kitten, was the engraving, the one they’d chosen together, both their eyes lighting up with excitement as they picked it out. It was his. He was Phil’s. That simple thought was all he needed. 

Dan didn't notice Phil’s hands had left until they returned, this time pulling a silky cloth over his eyes. Dan gasped at the touch, the fingers pausing for the slightest moment before securing the blindfold. 

Hands at his elbows slowly pushed him to his feet, balancing him until he stood steadily at the foot of the bed. The darkness had each disappearing touch leaving him hyper-aware of every movement around him; each reappearing touch sent shocks of feeling burning through his body. He was pulled backwards, trying not to stumble until his legs hit the edge of the bed. Another soft push at his chest and he laid down, nearly collapsing back into the bed, allowing himself to be moved and manipulated by the gentle but pointed touches. 

His ankles were moved up onto the bed, barely a sentence spoken and he was pushing himself to rest in the middle of the bed. The quiet returned for a moment, the touches disappearing and every sense on rapid fire, taking in his surroundings. The darkness didn't seem so dark with the soft silk across his eyes and wrists; the cool leather around his throat. 

Dan jumped when the hands returned to his body, caressing along his arms and down his torso, looping under the tie holding his hands together. His arms were pulled up above his head, moments later they were secured there. 

The caresses moved back down his torso, fingers trailing across his sides down to his hips. Touches danced along his waistline as his jeans were pushed down and off. The movements were sensual, slow, and yet somehow fast, skilled, desperate. His boxers followed, discarded onto the floor as his erection sprung up in their absence. 

Everything disappeared, Phil sitting back for a moment to admire the beautiful body laying in front of him. He was bound, blindfolded… he was his. Dan’s breath was already heavy, his pulse racing. 

Soon Phil’s hands trailed up his body, moving from his feet up to dance along his thighs, teasing up to cup his chin as he leant down for a kiss. 

Dan kissed back, desperate for the warmth on his lips, but Phil’s lips were already moving, running small kisses agonizingly slowly down his chest to his waist. His knees were pushed apart, small kisses planted up each thigh, so close but yet not the attention Dan was starting to crave. His hands started to pull against his bonds, twisting easily in their silky confinement but not giving way. 

Finally a warm mouth slipped over his desperate cock, the unexpected sensation arching his back. Dan moaned, hands gripping the cord connecting them to the headboard, letting himself get lost in the feeling of Phil’s lips wrapped around him. 

One hand pushed against his thigh, opening his legs, as another moved to stroke the sensitive area between his balls and his hole. His cock was still in heaven as Phil worked some kind of magic with his tongue, drawing noises from Dan that he didn't know were possible. Each touch felt electric, burning through his body.

His back arched higher, his head arching back too as the sensations built in Dan’s abdomen. He came with a yell, his toes curling and hands seemingly trying to shred the cord between them as he rode out his climax. Phil’s movements slowed, letting Dan finish before slipping his lips off of his cock and moving up for a kiss. Dan deepened feeling, Phil giving him access to his mouth and letting him taste himself on his tongue. 

Phil moaned, reaching his hand between his own legs to satiate himself. Dan broke the kiss for a moment, looking into his dom’s eyes, his own deep brown ones wide with lust. With a groan Phil pushed his cock into Dan’s mouth, carefully thrusting along with Dan's movements. His own orgasm pooled quickly, his thoughts disconnecting in the feeling of Dan’s mouth around him. Both men moaned as Phil came, Dan doing his best to swallow as much of Phil’s come as he could.

Dan’s head fell back against the bed, exhaustion slowly setting in. Phil recovered himself quickly and reached up, a few quick movements to undo the binds on Dan’s wrists. He slipped the blindfold off of Dan’s eyes, and pulled his kitten’s arms back downward, rubbing each of his shoulders and wrists before placing a soft kiss on the back of each hand. 

He ran his hands through Dan’s hair, feeling Dan sleepily push his head into his hand. Smiling, he pulled Dan up to sit, letting him rest his head on his shoulder. 

“Hey, kitten,” he said softly, watching Dan try to keep himself awake. He reached for the water bottle he’d set next to the bed, lifting one of Dan’s hands to hold it with him. “Drink a bit for me, love,” he said, helping Dan move the bottle to his lips. Dan dutifully drank, laying his head on Phil’s chest between sips. 

When he’d finished most of the water, Phil set it back on the end table. Dan purred, nudging his head against Phil's neck.

“Kitten?” 

Dan merely made a noise close to a mew in response. 

“You did good.”

Dan smiled at the words, nuzzling deeper into Phil’s warm chest. He let his eyes fall shut as he drifted off to sleep, content in his little bubble of safe.


End file.
